Hell's Captive
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: Some of the Z fighters old enemies are planning their revenge in hell. Can they be stopped before they take out their intended targets? And what happens when one of them discovers Vegeta has settles down and has a family?
1. Default Chapter

                                                            Hell's Captive

            "Bra! Hurry up. Everyone's here." Bulma knocked on her daughters door as she passed by on her way back out to the party.

            "I'll be right there." Bra called taking a moment out of her grooming ritual to answer her mother. As the footsteps of her mother faded the teenage girl focus her attention back to her image in the mirror.

She couldn't help smiling at how good she looked. The purple flame skirt and matching top with the word "Princess" written across it in silver glitter fit her complimented her figure. The Saiyan Princess didn't have the body of a fighter, because she wasn't one.

Even though half of her heritage was that of a powerful warrior race she was never interested in training. That did not mean she didn't have a slim and tone body for she was a dancer and cheerleader. Something her ancestors would never approve of, but that did not matter for her the Saiyan where down to only a few and they lived on earth not Vegetasi.

Bra finished brushing her long dark purple hair, which she had dyed from its original blue color to avoid the comparisons to her mother. Being called a chibi version of your mother or an identical clone of her at that age became really old really quick. To further change her looks she also got purple contacts which she put on before slipping on some purple platform sandals and exiting her room.

The high school senior hurried down the stair of the Capsule Corps mansion which she had the fortune to live and grow up in. It was true this girl's live was out of the ordinary. Having the famous last name of Briefs and being the heiress to the world's biggest company wasn't even the most extravagant part. This 17 year old had the unique circle of friends which include some of the world's strongest fighters as well as aliens from different planets and the guardian of the earth.

As wild as crazy as that sounded she wouldn't trade it for anything. Bra loved the excitement that came with being the daughter of the Prince of all Saiyans. So far she had been sheltered from all the major consequents that came with that title for she was fortunate to be born after the battle with the androids and Buu.

As she stepped into one of the many ballroom sized rooms where the party was being held she couldn't help but smile as she looked around and saw all her family and friends having a good time. For the most part as the first person she spotted was her dad sitting at a table away from everyone else.

Bra couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have all the riches and love in the world as she playfully punched her older brother Trunks who was busy talking to his best friend Goten as she made her way to greet her own best friends.

The home coming queen was in the middle of gossiping with Maroon and Pan about who was going with who to prom when her mother ever the gracious hostess stole her away to show her off to the rest of the guest for it had been a few years since everyone had really seen each other. Bra didn't mind since she loved the attention but drew the line when she noticed Master Roshi and Yamcha giving her questionable looks.

She took that opportunity to sneak off and try to scare her dad.

            "Boo!" Bra exclaimed sneaking up on the not so happy looking full Saiyan.

            "Where?" Vegeta stood up and raised his power level ready for a fight.

            "I said boo not Buu daddy" Bra couldn't help but giggle at her fathers comical reaction. Vegeta turned and glared at the girl. If it had been anyone else that had done that even his own son he would of murdered them but not his little girl. His princess.

All it took was one sweet smile from Bra and Vegeta's anger vanished. The once cold-hearted killer almost smiled himself as he received a kiss on the cheek from his ever so energetic daughter before walking off to find her friends again.

            She stopped to wave to the youngest Son and was tempted to go over and flirt with him just to annoy Trunks when Marron grabbed her arm.

            "Bra. You have to meet my uncle! Can you believe my mom actually convinced him to come?" Marron said and before Bra could protest dragged her off in the direction of where her parents where talking to Piccolo. Before Marron could gloat about her favorite yet only uncle Bra and the formal android locked eyes.

            Bra was too busy checking him out to hear Maroon making the introduction. She managed to say a simple "Hi" only after Marron nudged her on her side. The whole time the glamour princess was secretly thinking "Hello hottie! Where have you been all my life?"

Unfortunately she couldn't really flirt with all her family and others around so she decide to start up a conversation which she hope would end with him asking her out or her being the strong independent woman type inviting him to go clubbing. But before she ever had a chance Dende arrived with a worrisome look unfitting for a reunion type party.

It turns out that the Earth was being threatened by some old familiar foes. The whole time they had been enjoying themselves in what they believed to be a time of piece, old enemies where plotting their revenge. They had been unaware of the evil brewing beneath them in hell. And it was about to explode.

Authors Note- Don't worry my other fic is not dead I just got this idea to write a semi GT rewrite and couldn't wait to start it. I hope you like it. It's hopefully going to be something totally different from my other fics. More characters. More emotion and plot twist. Hope you like!


	2. Plan of attack

"So you're saying Freiza, Cell and some of the other villains we have defeated in the past have escaped from hell and are planning to get their revenge on us?" Goku asked still a bit taken aback by the sudden news of new terror.

"Yes. That's the basics of our current predicament." Dende confirmed everyone's greatest fear. Their long state of peace seemed too good to be true. And as always just when the Z fighters thought they could possibly retire from a life of fighting evil, or at least live out the rest of their lives without fear of being hunted and killed vanished.

"How could this happen? How could they possibly escape hell?" Gohan demanded refusing to accept the reality that he would once again have to put his life on the line to save the earth from doom.

"Well I'm not sure. It's even a mystery to King Yama. The only explanation he can think of is that they somehow managed to use their combined power to weaken the barrier between hell and earth literally opening up a crack into this world." Dende tried to distribute all the information provided to him to the rest with the best of his abilities.

The task proved harder that he original thought, for even the guardian of the earth was nervous. It had been many years since the planet had faced such an immense crisis. And the sad truth was he didn't know if they stood a chance against the collective force of the many strong evildoers they had previous vanquished.

"So where are they? Are they heading over here right now to kill us all?" Trunks had to ask what everyone was wondering.

"We're not sure." Dende answered quietly.

"What do you mean? Surely if they escaped they're heading out to get us!" Chi chi began panicking grabbing onto her youngest son protectively who's facial expression quickly fell to embarrassment and one could only guess he was thinking "Mom! I'm not a baby anymore let go!"

"Well there's no doubt they're no longer in hell, but they don't seem to be on earth either. I can't sense any of them." Dende confessed to awful truth.

"They must be hiding somewhere awaiting for the right time to strike." Piccolo suggested.

"Yes. That's what we suspect." Dende confirmed his fellow Namek's suspicions.

"Well we'll just have to train hard and be ready for them." Goku stated so care free as only he could.

"Me, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo will head over to Kami's lookout to train in the time chamber while the rest stay behind just in case they decide on a surprise attack." Goku declared taking the roll of leader as he had so many times before.

"I don't think so Kakorrot." Vegeta who had stayed in the back silent thus far interrupted. Everyone turned to look at the formal villain knowing that he tended to keep to himself and not interact with others on a regular basis, but when he did speak up it was because he had something important to say.

"I have no intentions of training with the likes of you for an entire year in that trench you call a time chamber." Vegeta had to be the one to put a dent in Goku's plan.

"But we need our strongest fighters to train in preparation for the battle a head." Goku tried to reason with the stubborn royal.

"I don't need a year of training to prepare for this fight. I've been training all my life. When they arrive I will be more than ready." Vegeta stated proudly and without staying to hear any of the others objection to his refusal to work with the others proceeded to leave and return to his precious gravity room.

"Well then I guess it's just the three of us." Goku said looking over at Gohan and Piccolo.

"I'll go." Trunks stepped forward to which Goku nodded in agreement then him and the rest of the ones chosen to train at the time chamber left to start their training immediately.

While the Z fighters and their family's were discussing their course of action they had no idea the ones they were preparing for were holding their own meeting……………………………….

"So then everyone knows their targets?" Frieza asked looking around at some of the strongest villains ever to face the Z fighters. One by one they all nodded.

"I can't wait to get that young boy Gohan and those androids." Cell thought looking forward to showing off his new power. Like all the others there was nothing really to do in hell except train and count the days till they could wreck revenge on their enemies.

Most wanted another shot at Goku, but harbored the most hatred for the one that actually killed them. Frieza wanted to return the favor to that purple haired punk with the huge sword that cut him in half.

Nappa of course wanted revenge on his formal prince, but he wasn't the only one that wanted Vegeta dead. Hiding in the shadows far away from the others stood an old foe that wanted nothing but to destroy the mighty Prince Vegeta and before the meeting was officially adjourned he left to do just that.

Authors Note- These villains will be in for quiet a surprise when the go back to earth. For Cell to see Gohan and 18 all grown up and with families. And what will Frieza do when he finds out the Trunks that killed him is from another timeline? Will he kill this timeline's Trunks?


	3. Change of Plans

The figure fast approached Capsule Corps flying at top speed. If anyone had bothered to look up they might have thought it was Superman because of the cape the strange colored man was wearing. The man stop abruptly in mid air high over the dome shaped mansion. He scanned the grounds for any signs of his formal adversary.

"Where are you hiding Vegeta?" Zarbon brushed a lock of his long green hair out of his face. As if on cue the Saiyan in question stepped out of his gravity room after a morning of intense training in 500 plus G force.

"Say nighty night monkey." Zarbon smirked powering up for a sneak attack. He was about to release his energy blast when he noticed a young and very attractive girl walk out of the house and over to Vegeta.

The handsome killer couldn't help but be surprised and confused as he watched the girl walk right up to Vegeta and give him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. If Zarbon didn't know better he could of sworn he saw the Saiyan Prince actually smile.

Cautiously he floated down a little more to get a better look making sure he was still hiding all his Ki as so his presence would not be detected. From his new angle he got a better look at the girl and was shocked.

"She looks just like that girl that was on Planet Namek." Zarbon remembered.

"But she can't be. She looks much younger than that girl was at that time and I know its been at least 20 years since then." Zarbon shook his head ruling out the possibility it was the same person. But then again Vegeta didn't look like he aged a single day since he last saw him. The day he killed him.

The observant casa nova also noticed the difference in hair color. If his memory served him correctly the girl on Namek had bluish green hair similar to him. The girl talking to Vegeta had dark purple hair. The formal right hand man to Frieza floated down to the ground and hid behind a tree trying to hear what Vegeta and the girl were talking about.

"Bye daddy." The girl waved as she walked towards an expensive looking sports car.

"What?" Zarbon exclaimed. He probably would have fallen over and dropped dead from the initial shock of that unexpected bombshell if it wasn't for the fact that he was technically already dead.

"Vegeta has a daughter?" Zarbon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought Vegeta hated everyone. He was having a hard enough time buying the fact that the formal heartless killer had switch sides and joined the good guys, but to have settled down and had a family let alone have a gorgeous daughter was too farfetched.

"Bra! Don't forget to come straight home after school." Bulma came out of the house affirming the family dynamics.

"But mom! I have cheerleading practice!" The younger version of the woman whined.

"Have you forgotten some of your fathers strongest enemies are on the lose and….." Bulma began one of her over protective mother speeches.

"And what? They're going to come after me to get to him?" The rebellious teenager finished. Bra would soon come to regret those words and opening her big mouth.

"Not a bad idea." Zarbon secretly thought watching the family fight unfold.

"They might! You never know! Its very dangerous especially since you don't know how to fight!" Bulma argued worried.

"I know enough to protect myself from the lower ranked lackies and if one of the real badies tries anything I'll just raise my Ki so daddy can come and blast them into another dimension." Bra stated unworried, but Bulma still didn't looked convince.

"Right daddy?" Bra turned to her father for back up, Vegeta nodded. Bra smiled then got into her car triumphed.

"It's not safe! We shouldn't even be letting her leave the house until all the villains are defeated." Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"You worry too much. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to her?" Vegeta asked a question even Bulma couldn't argue. She knew he loved his baby girl more than anything in the world. So she decided to let it go. For now anyways.

"Looks like the monkey Prince has settled down and gone soft." Zarbon laughed as he watched Vegeta and Bulma walk into the house.

"Well this certainly changes everything." Zarbon leaned back against the tree thinking. His thoughts interrupted by the sound of a car engine starting up. He looked over the side just in time to see Vegeta's daughter speed off blasting what human's called "pop" music from her car's stereo.

Without hesitation Zarbon took off back into the sky and decided to follow the girl. If his suspicions where right then he would be able to cause Vegeta much more pain than simply killing him.

Authors Note- Uh oh. Looks like one of the old villains is out for revenge.


End file.
